


AppLove

by CradleD



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Boys' Love, Consensual Underage Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Digimon sex, First Time, Furry, Gay, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Romance, Scents & Smells, Sex, Sexual Content, Shotacon, Smut, Topping, Underage Sex, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD
Summary: Musimon and Astra have been through a lot together.  Their love can show itself in a number of ways. One day, Musimon found out they loved each other in a new and unique way...
Relationships: Astra/Musimon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: SCAR 2020 Secret Santa, Sin Corps





	AppLove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirius16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/gifts).



“Will I? Won’t I? I just did!!!”

Astra shouted into his tablet as he raised his forefingers up, down, and then across his torso, smiling at his millions of Apptube fans. Blue slime streamed down his face and dripped into the bathtub. He had just completed his challenge video for the day: successfully drinking an entire glass of orange soda while submerged in a bathtub full of blue slime. 

The straw still hung from his curved mouth as he tapped the button to end the recording. Tapping the screen as fast as he could, he raced to post the video before the bamboo water tube hit the rock. The upload bar filled to 100% just as the blonde youth heard the familiar tap of the bamboo. He breathed a sigh of relief as he turned off the tablet.

“All right! Another great track in the playlist, buddy!”

Astra looked over and smiled at Musimon. “That’s right!” Together, they matched enthusiastic hand poses and chanted, “No music! No life!” Astra laughed with his four-armed little friend, leaning back in the tub. Sighing, the blonde ten-year-old closed his eyes and rested his head on the bathroom wall, laying his arms on the porcelain rim of the tub. 

Musimon sat in the tub across from Astra and watched his human friend relax. The Appmon’s gaze drifted across his ten-year-old friend’s body. He thought of all the things they’ve been through, from starting Astra’s journey to becoming the greatest Apptuber to finding Recomon and now helping Haru and Eri fight Leviathon. These new challenges felt daunting, but Musimon knew that he would make through as long as he had Astra. No Astra, no life, he thought as he gazed lovingly at the boy’s exposed torso.

The blonde youth cracked open his eyes and opened his mouth to ask Musimon a question, then gasped. “M-Musimon!” He shouted. “What’s that?” He pointed at the yellow Appmon’s crotch. Musimon looked down and gasped himself, his eyes wide. A pink, ten-inch long penis, stiff as a cucumber, protruded from where Musimon’s crotch would be. Shades of pink blotted Musimon’s cheeks, contrasting with his bright yellow skin.

“I-I don’t know!” Musimon said. “This has never happened to me before!”

“Wow!” Astra said, fascinated. “I didn’t know Appmon had penises!” The sight of the Appmon’s rod made Astra blush. He had never seen another penis in person before, despite the hours he spent on his tablet looking at porn. He realized he preferred gay porn after failing to get hard to numerous straight videos. It was a secret he guarded the most of all his internet activities, fearing the exposure of such a secret would ruin his career as an Apptuber. Once he found out his sexuality, however, he simply couldn’t resist watching men plow other men’s asses with their huge cocks. He secretly wanted to know what that felt like.

Looking at Musimon’s penis, he saw it must be as big as some of the penises he saw in videos on PornTube. Saliva filled his mouth as he wondered what Musimon could do to him with such a schlong.

“I-I don’t know what that is…” Musimon said, his face darkening. “Astra… Why are you staring at it like that??” The Appmon’s penis throbbed, hardening with the knowledge of Astra’s curiousity. Astra shook his head and cleared his throat. “I-I’m sorry. I was just… what does it feel like?”

“I don’t know.” Musimon looked away. “W-weird, I guess...”

“W-well, it’s totally natural for it to be like that,” Astra explained. “It’s like in those videos you saw me watching on PornTube. I bet it works the same way!” The blonde youth smiled excitedly, mesmerized by his friend’s pink rod. His hand fell on his own crotch and he realized he also had a pulsing erection tenting his shorts. Smirking, he stood up and said, “Here, let me show you mine!”

The boy dropped his shorts and revealed his erect five-inch cock to his Appmon buddy. Musimon’s mouth dropped open, foreign to the sight of a human’s penis. He didn’t much enjoy watching Astra view porn, so he tended to look away or sleep whenever his blonde buddy indulged in his secret pleasures. Now that he saw Astra’s stiff young cock, he felt a new music beat through him. Music that melded with Astra’s. He then moved out of instinct.

Musimon leapt from the edge of the bathtub and into Astra’s waiting arms. The blonde boy blushed as he looked into the Appmon’s eyes. Harsh, deep breaths escaped Musimon’s quivering lips. Possessed by desire, Astra breathed deep and lifted Musimon’s face to his own, planting his lips firmly on Musimon’s. As he kissed his Appmon buddy, the Appmon’s throbbing cock lay on his chest, which made his on penis twitch. He wanted to feel that cock inside him.

Kneeling down in the tub, Astra stood Musimon back on the porcelain rim of the tub. He slowly wrapped his fingers around Musimon’s dick and started rubbing back and forth. Musimon moaned at the touch of his friend’s gentle hand.

“How does that feel, Musimon?”

“I-It feels… sooo good,” Musimon breathed, struggling to contain the pleasure he felt. Taking his buddy’s response as an urge to continue, Astra rubbed a little faster.

“Ahhh, yessss.”

After a few fast rubs, Astra slowed back down, turning his wrist so that his hand massaged the entire shaft. Euphoric moans lurched out of Musimon’s mouth. With every pump of his hand, Astra leaned his head in closer to Musimon’s tip. He slowly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, licking the penis tip. The taste of Musimon’s dick intoxicated the boy. He wanted more. Without warning, he wrapped his lips around the penis and dove down, shoving the penis into his mouth. 

When the tip hit the back of his throat, he gagged, surprised. Pulling the dick out for a moment to cough, he quickly put it back in, readjusting his throat to accept the girth. He moaned as the sweaty musk of Musimon’s rod filled his nostrils and taste buds. The rapture of the young boy’s blowjob made Musimon shiver with delight. Every nerve in the Appmon’s body was electrified.

Musimon rested two of his hands on the top of Astra’s head, giving tufts of his hair a slight tug, while his two other hands clapped above his head to the rhythm of Astra’s sucking. “Yessss, Astra!” Musimon breathed. “I feel your music… It’s so loud right now… it’s… pulsing within me…”

Astra moaned as he sucked his friend’s pulsing shaft harder and faster. Musimon clapped faster to match the beat of Astra’s bobbing head. Soon, after a few good sucks, Astra slowed to a stop. Pulling the cock out of his mouth with a juicy pop, Astra panted and smiled up at his friend, licking his lips while he pumped the Appmon’s throbbing shaft with his hand. 

“M-Musimon… I want you to put it in my butt.”

“W-what?”

“Trust me.” Astra wiped his mouth. “I think it’ll feel good.”

Musimon wanted to protest, but he felt his friend’s yearning for his cock in the music coursing through him. Astra’s lust played its passionate songs within Musimon’s body. The yellow Appmon nodded. 

Standing up, Astra got out of the tub and went to the medicine cabinet. He found a small bottle of Vaseline and poured a glob of its contents on his hand. Lying on his back, Astra rubbed the lubricant into his fingers and prepped his young virgin hole. Musimon watched as his blonde friend rubbed the lube all over his anus, sticking a finger inside to ensure the sphincter was lubricated. The feel of his finger inside him made Astra shiver, and he stuck his index finger in and out a few time before inserting his middle finger.

Strained breaths flowed in and out of Musimon’s gaping mouth as he watched his blonde young friend finger himself, one of his yellow hands rubbing his throbbing pink penis slowly. Biting his lower lip, Astra gave two more good thrusts of his fingers into his twitching fuckhole before exiting. “Ok.” He said, spreading his legs and smiling at Musimon. “I’m ready. Give it to me, Musimon. Give me your music.” The blonde grabbed the backs of his knees, holding his legs in a V-shape to spread his hole open.

Musimon gulped and walked forward. He knelt his small body down and positioned his enormous dick over Astra’s twitching boy cunt. Pressing his small waist into the V-shape Astra formed with his legs, Musimon slowly eased his dick inside. The tip pushed inside with some pressure, popping open Astra’s hungry sphincter. The boy gasped as the girth entered his rectum. Motivated, the young Appmon pushed inside farther, entering about halfway. Astra winced and whimpered, his asshole stinging from stretching to conform to Musimon’s rod.

Sensing Astra’s pain, Musimon stopped. “Are you ok, buddy?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Astra said, smiling down at Musimon. “I-I’m fine, just keep going please. I love feeling you inside me!”

“O-ok,” Musimon said, reluctantly pushing inside more. As he pressed farther inside, shockwaves of pleasure cut through the pain, eliciting a deep sigh of satisfaction from the horny young boy. Musimon felt the cue and then pressed inside until he almost reached the hilt. Instinct took over from there. He pulled back out and then back inside. Pushing in and out at a steady pace, Musimon used two of his hands to steady Astra’s body while using the other two to press against the floor for leverage. Soon pleasure absorbed the two bodies. Musimon grinder harder and faster into his young friend’s hole, deep hungry breaths escaping his mouth.

Astra laid his head back squeezed his eyes shut as he enjoyed getting dicked by his Appmon buddy. His chest rose and fell with the hard breaths pumping in and out of his lungs. One of his hands gripped a nearby towel as his body slid back and forth along the white-tiled floors, the other jerking his throbbing young penis. Musimon humped deep enough into Astra so that his waist clapped against the boy’s moist rear. The Appmon leaned forward to use his knees for leverage and lifted two of his free arms up to clap out the rhythm of his humps. The claps of his hands matched the clapping of his waist against Astra’s jiggling buttcheeks.

“Yess, yesss, yessss, Musimon!” Astra moaned. “Fuck me harder! Fill me with your music!!”

“Yes, Astra,” Musimon breathed. “I feel you! I feel your music!”

The Appmon growled as he pumped harder into his friend. The tip of his dick soon found the boy’s pleasure button and assaulted it relentlessly. Astra screamed with the pleasure of Musimon’s dick punching his prostate. The boy let go of his dick and let both of his hands lay behind him above his head. His mouth hung open, his tongue lolling out in a daze from the intense fuck. One of his hands found a dirty sock lying on the floor nearby. He took it and draped it over his mouth, enjoying the smell of his own body odor while his friend fucked his brains out.

Musimon slowed his thrusts down and pumped harder. He felt an unexpected pressure from the hilt of his cock. Looking down, he saw a palm-sized bulge formed at the hilt of his dick. Every time it pressed against Astra’s anus, Musimon felt a strong urge to push it inside him. After a few thrusts, Musimon gave in to his primal urges and thrusted hard, forcing the knot into his friend’s rectum. Astra screamed louder into the sock pressed against his mouth, his eyes popping open at the bulge that penetrated him a second time.

The blonde’s body moved in larger swaths on the floor as Musimon’s thrusts became shorter, but forced Astra’s body to move more. The two bodies were now fully connected. His primal urge realized, Musimon smashed into Astra’s hole, which closed around the knot, sealing the pink rod inside. Astra’s eyes fluttered upward, his mind dazed as he basked in a sea of pleasure. With the Appmon’s dick stuck to the spot where it repeatedly hit Astra’s prostate, Musimon’s tip punished the boy’s pleasure spot until he came hands free.

Astra uttered a loud moan of satisfaction. Ropes of semen burst out of his flopping dick, landing on various spots on his chest, stomach, and face. Seeing his friend brought to climax ascended Musimon to a climax of his own. The yellow creature humped slower and harder until he ejaculated huge globs of his sperm into his blonde friend’s belly, slamming his waist into Astra’s ass and holding that position as he filled his friend with his love.

The Appmon’s cum was so strong and thick that it hit several points inside Astra hard, including the boy’s bladder. Every ejaculation made the boy squeal with delight. Warmth filled his insides. He felt a pulling sensation in his penis as the last spurts of cum ejected from his young penis tip and hit his underdeveloped pectoral muscles. He breathed harder as Musimon’s cum continuously hit his bladder. Then, he held his breath and released a jet stream of urine, sighing with ecstasy at the warm release.

The piss stream created an arc that landed on his cheek. The hot odor filled his nose, making his penis stand up again. “Oooohhh fuck yeah,” the horny boy moaned, reaching down to jerk his dick, preparing it for a second ejaculation as the piss stream subsided. Musimon, his knot still formed, uttered a deep sigh. The boy pissed all over himself just as the yellow creature finished cumming.

The sight of Astra’s urine-soaked body made the yellow Appmon’s heart beat faster again. He placed one of his hands over Astra’s, making the boy stop rubbing his dick for a moment. App driver and Appmon stared into each other’s eyes, their hot breaths filling the air between them.

“Astra… let me…”

Musimon took Astra’s throbbing dick in his hand and stroked up and down slowly. The strokes made the boy breath harder and faster.

“Y-yesss, Musimon… That feels so good!”

The boy threw his head back and rode the tides of pleasure from his Appmon buddy’s strokes. Musimon thrusted backward quickly, his knotted dick pulling his blonde friend closer to him to give more leverage. Astra squealed at the sudden movement. The Appmon’s strokes overwhelmed the pleasure-stricken boy, and he soon came again. This ejaculation was drier, but every bit as satisfying as the first. 

Musimon’s small body allowed his mouth to reach the boy’s dick from his position. Just as Astra was about to cum, Musimon bent down and swallowed his friend’s throbbing dick. Astra screamed as he reached climax, thin ropes of semen spewing from his pulsing cock once again. The strands ejected into Musimon’s mouth and down his throat. He swallowed every drop of the boy’s warm cream. Feeling the warmth of his friends cum brought Musimon over the edge again as well. His face turned bright red as jets of his Appmon cum ejected into the boy’s stomach, slightly inflating his belly.

As the Appmon finished swallowing his friend’s cum, he took a deep breath through his nose and slurped up the shaft, popping the young one’s penis out of his mouth and licking his lips. Astra looked down and stared into his Appmon’s eyes once more, panting loudly. Musimon locked eyes with his buddy, blushing a deep shade of pink.

“Umm…” He said between breaths. “The bulge… is still there… I can’t pull out…”

“It’s ok,” Astra breathed. “I love feeling you inside me Musimon. I… I love you, Musimon.”

“... I love you, too, Astra.”

The two then chanted together, “No love, no life!”

Musimon locked two of his hands with both of Astra’s. Wrapping the other two around Astra’s body, he lay on top of Astra’s piss-soaked body and closed his eyes. Astra rested his head on the floor and closed his eyes. The two lay together on the bathroom floor, bonded by the Appmon’s pink member, for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
